gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam is a mobile suit first featured in the eyecatches of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED HD Remaster, and later made its debut in episode 36 of the HD Remaster. It is the heavy armed variant of the GAT-X105 Strike, and is piloted by Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Perfect Strike Gundam is a configuration of the Strike Gundam equipped with the "AQM/E-YM1 Multiple Assault Striker" - a striker pack that is a combination of the three original striker packs. This allows the Strike to have the high thrust of the Aile Strike Gundam, the heavy firepower of the Launcher Strike Gundam and the close range power of the Sword Strike Gundam, all at once. There are a few visible changes to the Aile Stiker Pack - firstly, its main wings are moved back slightly to make room for the connection points for the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword and "Agni" Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon, and secondly, four extended batteries are added onto the Aile Striker Pack's back to provide the suit with sufficient energy. Despite its power, the Perfect Strike Gundam has two major problems: its large variety of weapons make it difficult to use them efficiently and the increased weight reduces its mobility. Due to these issues, this configuration was only used once. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti-Air CIWS :Mounted in the Perfect Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as anti air. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Perfect Strike's side skirt armor are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the modified Aile Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are close range combat weapons that can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-Ship Sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Perfect Strike's largest and primary close combat weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although "Schwert Gewehr" was designed to have a laser gun at the bottom end, the Perfect Strike only uses the prototype model which lacks this feature and has it replaced by a short beam blade emitter. It is stored on the right side of the modified Aile Striker when not in use. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Mounted on the left forearm, the front portion is a rocket-propelled anchor that is shot out on a reinforced polymer cable. The anchor's claw can open and close to capture or destroy the target. The cable's reel case is installed behind the front portion, and the entire weapon can function as a shield with anti-beam coating. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :A throwing weapon that emits a short beam blade on one end, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise. It is equipped with a system similar to the beam saber, and the generated beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the Gundams' hand due to the in-built large-capacity power condenser. It is stored on the added left shoulder armor when not in use. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon :A large beam cannon with a total length of about 20m. By generating and firing plasma energy in a highly compressed state as a burst impulse on the order of microseconds, it can destroy a mobile suit in one shot and blast a hole through a space colony's wall. Although its energy consumption rate to power ratio is high, rapid fire for an extended period of time is possible by connecting to an external power supply. It is mounted on the left side of the modified Aile Striker via an arm unit, and held under the left shoulder when in use. ;*Combo Weapons Pod :A close range, defensive, composite armament unit consisting of a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and two 350mm gun launchers, it is mounted on the right shoulder and can lock onto multiple targets simultaneously. The 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun is effective in intercepting MS at close-mid range and can also be used for anti-ship combat. As for the 350mm gun launchers, they are missile launchers, but can also fire a variety of projectiles including grenades. Special Equipment & Features ;*Striker Pack System ;*Extended Battery Pack :Since the energy usage became a serious problem when the Aile Striker, the Sword Striker and the Launcher Striker are used at the same time, 4 extended battery packs are mounted onto the modified Aile Striker. Each battery can be jettisoned after its energy is used up in order to avoid being dead-weight. ;*Phase Shift Armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105 Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. ;*Operating System :The Strike uses the General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System. History For the Perfect Strike Gundam's history, please go to Mu La Flaga's page. Picture Gallery Strike Gundam.jpg|GAT-X105 Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam Perfect Strike Gundam10.jpg Remastered.png|Perfect Strike during Eyecatch of Gundam SEED HD Remaster Perfect Strike Gundam.jpg Perfect Strike equipped.gif|The Multiple Assault Striker being equipped Perfect Strike equipped.png PerfectStrike Launch.JPG|Perfect Strike cleared for launch Perfect Strike launch.png|Launching Perfect Strike eject battery pack.png|Jettisoning used battery pack Perfect Strike Agni.png|After wiping out a Strike Dagger team with Agni Perfect Strike standing.png Perfect Strike vs Calamity.png Perfect Strike dashing.png|Evading the Calamity's fire Perfect Strike charging.png Perfect Strike & Buster.png|Destroying a group of Strike Daggers with Buster Remastered 2.png Perfect Strike.jpg|Gundam Perfect File GAT-X105+AQM-E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 06).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible Perfect Strike Gundam by Hidetaka Tenjin.jpg|Artwork by Hidetaka Tenjin Perfect Strike Gundam MS Girl.jpeg|Perfect Strike Gundam MS Girl Games ms_modal_unit_seed_04.png|From Gundam Diorama Front 3rd Super Gundam Royale Perfect Strike.png|From Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Perfect Strike2.png|From Super Gundam Royale Maxi Boost Perfect Strike.png|From Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam Perfect Strike.jpg|From SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Perfect Strike Gundam Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|From Super Robot Wars X-Ω PerfectStrikeBattleDestiny.png|From Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny Gunpla HG_-_Perfect_Strike_Gundam_Box_Art.jpg|HG SEED 1/144 Perfect Strike Gundam (2013): box art remastered version RG Perfect Strike Gundam.jpg|RG 1/144 Perfect Strike Gundam (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG Aile Strike Gundam Ver.RM Launcher Sword Striker Pack.jpg|MG 1/100 Aile Strike Gundam Ver.RM Launcher/Sword Striker Pack (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art MG Perfect Strike Gundam Special Coating Ver.jpg|MG 1/100 Perfect Strike Gundam Special Coating Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art PG Perfect Strike Gundam.jpg|PG 1/60 GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam (2020): box art BB Senshi 259.jpg|SDBB #259 Strike Gundam Striker Weapon System (2004): box art Notes & Trivia *In 2004, an SD model kit named "Strike Gundam Striker Weapon System" was released. This was the first official model that featured the Strike Gundam equipped with all three Striker Packs, and the form was named as Super Strike Gundam in the instruction manual. It is also possible to equip all of the Striker Packs onto the Skygrasper included in the kit. *This design bears resemblance in design to a later ZAFT-developed Mobile Suit, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam which has similar armaments in the same colour at exactly where the Striker Packs for Strike Gundam. *The Perfect Strike Gundam appears in the game Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny as a playable unit, unlockable after clearing all route-based Seed and Seed Destiny story missions regardless of faction chosen. It's special is a multi-stage attack consisting of a tackle, three sword swings and a sustained Agni blast. *An error was made in the Remastered version of Episode 37. In Episode 37, and the previous episode, Mu can be seen ejecting two of the Multiple Assault Striker's batteries, however, in a later scene with the Buster, the Perfect Strike is shown to still have all four batteries on the striker pack. *The Multiple Assault Striker's model number, AQM/E-YM1, is nearly identical to the model number Actaeon Industries assign to their version of the IWSP Striker (AQM/E-M1), which is designed based on a similar concept. *In the Manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:, Kira Yamato used the Perfect Strike during its battle against several TMF/A-802 BuCUE units. *The MG 1/100 Aile Strike Gundam (Ver. RM) scale model kit can be converted into the MG 1/100 Perfect Strike Gundam with the battery pack add on, but it requires the MG 1/100 Sword and Launcher Strike Gundam scale model kit or P-Online MG 1/100 (Ver. RM) Sword and Launcher Striker Pack that's sold separately. *In the third opening of the HD Remaster, Mu is shown fighting Rau Le Creuset's CGUE in the Perfect Strike. However, this never actually happens in the series. References Strike ASL.jpg|Official info of the Alie/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam (From Hobby Japan April 2012 Issue) External links *Perfect Strike Gundam on MAHQ